Who You Love
by bucktooth22
Summary: Soul Survivor makes her choice. Hancock x SS
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Fallout

"I get it if you want to do this alone-" Nick's glowing eyes moved slowly to Hancock "I can help if you want." Hancock looked miffed that this robot was trying to swoop in and steal his girl. Sure, he'd not exactly made a move yet, but this was his girl, he pretty much peed on her and taped his name to her forehead. But the pause that said she was thinking about it still made him a little nervous. Yeah, big bad Hancock, shakin in his boots from a little challenge like this. He steeled himself for her verdict.

"No, I'll stick with Hancock; I need a little chaos for this mission." She said. Nick's eyes found the floor and he nodded.

"Yeah, makes sense. You just keep her safe, alright?" Nick looked at Hancock submissively.

"Always do." Hancock said tipping his hat to the other before watching the synth depart.

"I saw that." Nora elbowed him in the ribs chuckling. "You gettin all jealous."

"I have no reason to be-"

"Would you like one?" Damn, that's what he loved about her. She knew what she wanted and she knew how to get it. And she knew just what made Hancock tick; fuck she had him wrapped around her finger like a toy on a string.

"Was I that obvious?" He asked holstering his knife.

"Ya know, I don't do the whole jealous boyfriend thing." She turned and began walking away. Not like he deserved her anyway. Not like she needed a ghoul to wake up to, he wasn't exactly the prettiest boy on the block. He watched her move on ahead of him, her hips swaying, one hand on her holstered gun, the other swinging with each step.

"I'm jealous because I'm _not your boyfriend_ ," he said finally moving to follow. God he hated the word boyfriend. It sounded so juvenile. Why couldn't they just fuck and be friends, that's what he wanted. He didn't like this whole chase and labeling and teasing thing. Well the teasing wasn't so bad, but he was really tired of being on the cusp of a relationship with her.

"Please never say boyfriend again." She laughed. Fuck she was perfect. She really was. He just wanted to be good enough to earn her love.

They tracked Kellogg, his trail of distraction, she followed Dogmeat with increasing levels of disgust, and he followed her with increasing levels of concern. He knew she wanted, needed, to find her son. But the thought of her husband, corpse freezing in the bowels of the earth, death demanding vengeance, left him feeling inadequate. There was no way he'd ever live up to her dead husband's memory, he who had sacrificed his life for their son, was, for all intents and purposes, untouchable. The slight bulge in her gloved finger showed sign that she still wore the ring. Would she ever be able to move on fully? He put a hand on her shoulder. "We should give Dogmeat a break." The finish-line was in sight, and he would stick with her to the end. He'd walk into the pits of hell if she asked.

"Yeah, you did good Dogmeat, take a break." She rubbed his head. "Good boy." She kissed his head before turning to Hancock. "You can take a break too. Make sure Dogmeat gets back to Sanctuary safe."

"I'm here to help. Dogmeat is fine on his own. If you really wanted me to leave, you would have taken Nick's offer. If you need some liquid courage I can hook you up but otherwise let's get this shit done."

"Thank you." She took his hand and gave it a squeeze. "I need you here." He wanted her to know he needed her just as much. He wanted to hug her and let her cry because he knew she was hurting. But she didn't need that right now. She needed some good old fashioned brutality, cold hard revenge, and to release some of this pent up rage.

"Let's go then." He smirked, drawing his sawed-off.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Fallout

"We should unload at Sanctuary before telling Nick what we found." Nora said. He nodded and followed her leaving behind the sparking bodies of synths and the cooling corpse of her child's kidnapper and husband's murderer. They got to Sanctuary and she went to her room and sat down on the sleeping bag that had been claimed as hers. She was always the same. Made sure the inhabitants of Sanctuary had the best, beds, pillows, lights, and here she was with nothing more than a sleeping bag. He sat on his bed and looked over to where Dogmeat was sleeping silently in his dog house. Head in her hands, she took a shuddering breath before dropping Kellogg's pistol on the floor and pulling the sleeping bag around her. He took a deep breath and hung his hat on the corner of his headboard. He wanted to comfort her, but he knew she didn't need that. She needed space to think.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Fallout

They stepped out of Nick's office and she holstered the pistol. Ignoring the hateful glares he got he followed her. "What's the next move boss?"

"The next move is...is...fuck." She grabbed the front of his red frock and yanked him backwards into her house in Diamond City. He hated being there. He hated everything about that awful place. Everything but her. She pushed his back against the wall. "Don't talk." She breathed as she tore his pants off. If this is what she needed who was he to deny her? Like walking through a haze, he bumped off something and found her standing at the bottom of the stairs to the loft. She hooked a finger in the American flag sash around his waist and pulled him in. Shrugging off his coat he began peppering kisses along her neck. He let her will be his, his body melting into hers to the point where he was unaware of everything except his lips on her.

"Are you-" his question was silenced when she backhanded his hat and hopped up to wrap her legs around his waist. He growled and pinned her back to the wall yanking her vault suit down so he could have free access. He put her down on the bed that they had apparently arrived at and pulled the vault suit the rest of the way off. He licked below her belly button and felt her shudder. "Is this what you want?" He hesitated, eyes finding her.

"Shut up and fuck me." He didn't need any more encouragement; his fingers began teasing her entrance while he slowly licked up and down. Spitting on his other hand he began slowly pumping his dick. Sliding one finger in he began pumping slowly. He increased the speed of his fingers and moved to lick just her clit. Adding a second finger, and then a third, he had her writhing and moaning. In a wave of hot breath and body shudders she came. He lapped at the juices leaking out of her until she was done. Carefully he moved up her body, lining himself up with her entrance. Eyes on her face for any signs of discomfort he slowly slid in. He kept going until he was fully in her, and waited a moment before easing himself back out and pushing in again. He kept up the slow motions before gradually increasing. His hand found her clit and resumed his ministrations moaning she began bucking into his thrusts as he picked up speed. He moved his hands to her hips to give him more purchase with which to pound into her. She tossed her arms hazily over his shoulders and arched her back as he slammed into her. He felt his balls tighten as he started to lose control. He came in her and buried his face in the crook of her neck. Rolling off her he shut his eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Fallout

"Sorry." She was nearly finished re-dressing. He wasn't complaining. "It's just hard sometimes." She pulled her gloves on, fingers free of jewelry. "And you're the only person I trust to see me like that... Like this."

"That means a lot, even if it didn't." He valued her trust more than he did her pussy.

"It did." She put her hand on his.

"Trust me love, you don't want to fall in with a ghoul like me." He smiled, his dark eyes closing and crinkling at the corners. Her hand found his cheek and they widened in surprise.

"I love who I love." She kissed his cheek.

"You're the best thing that's ever happened to me." He said smiling softly.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Fallout

"How are we doing?" She looked at him with wide eyes.

"Sounds like you're fishing for a compliment." He said chuckling.

"And if I am?"

"You're a kinky little fucker, but you're my kinky little fucker and I wouldn't change a thing." He kissed her cheek.

"That's what I like to hear." She grinned, drawing her laser rifle and jogging out into the spray of bullets with a blinding grin and a dazzling gleam in her eyes.


End file.
